


Present Tense

by sanashi27



Category: South Park
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 04:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanashi27/pseuds/sanashi27
Summary: Today is Tweek and Craig's first Valentine's together as a couple and Tweek is both excited and nervous. How will it go?





	Present Tense

**Author's Note:**

> Haha long time no post anything! (I know I should be working on 'The Bike Thief' but a lot of stuff happened. I'm currently continuing the latest chapter). I'm trying to write short stories for stuff so this one's got a word limit. Would've been better longer but that's why I'm practicing!
> 
> Belated Happy Valentine's everyone! Hope you enjoy this short fic.

“Good morning, Honey!”

Tweek happily turns around to see his boyfriend approaching and gives him a smile “Good morning, Craig!”

The two of them wordlessly walked together hand-in-hand towards their classrooms. Inside the campus, Tweek notices many couples together holding flowers, chocolates and whatnot. Some of the students seem to be nervously walking towards someone else while holding onto a wrapped object and he sees some of them waiting in the hallway while on the lookout for whomever they’re waiting for.

There’s an excited air all around them as it’s a day couples and people in love eagerly looked forward to: _Valentine’s Day_.

Tweek is no exception to this as this year as he’s got a boyfriend. He has never imagined he’d get in a relationship this early in his life or even ever (it’s too much pressure, after all) but weird things happen in their little town and one of those things has given him the best boyfriend in the world - Craig Tucker. Others might not see it and he would agree that Craig isn’t 100% perfect but the boy is trying and so far Craig had helped him a lot and made him happy.

So for their first Valentine’s he stayed up late last night making sure he made the perfect present for Craig: a delicious chocolate cupcake with a surprise inside. Tweek feels both nervous and giddy just thinking about it. Would Craig be surprised? Will he like it? He Googled this method and so far everyone else who tried it was happy with the results. But he couldn’t help but worry. What if Craig didn’t like it? What if it isn’t good enough? What if-

“Honey, you okay?” Craig stops their walk abruptly and pulls him back a little “You look nervous, what’s up?”

“ _Ngh_ Nothing. Everything’s fine!” Tweek answers nervously. He knows Craig doesn’t believe him but he hopes the latter doesn’t press. He can’t give the gift to him right now as there’s too many people and they’d be staring at him if he gives his gift and it’d be embarrassing if he fails and-

“Calm down, okay? Whatever it is, I’m sure it’s gonna be okay.” the taller boy squeezes his hand “But if you need anything, just tell me okay?”

Tweek takes a breather before looking back at the other and smiling. He nods and says “Okay, thank you.” Craig is just so sweet worrying about him like this. The thought of disappointing him hurts. He wants to make Craig happy at least.

The two enters the classroom which made most of their classmates (mostly girls) stare at them. He knew they’d be interested in what they’d be doing Valentines which made him feel nervous again.

“Hey, Jimmy.” Craig walks up to their friends and everyone’s eyes followed. He grabs a yellow notebook from his bag and hands it to Jimmy “Here, thanks.”

“N-no problem, Craig!”

The rest craned their necks trying to peek inside Craig’s bag which he quickly closed. Tweek is suddenly curious as well. What did Craig get him for Valentine’s?

The two parted ways inside soon as their seats are far apart which Tweek is thankful for because he didn’t want to worry Craig anymore. He spent the rest of the first half of school taking glances at his bag which held his present and then staring at Craig. When the lunch bell rang, everyone quickly left with Craig dragging Tweek towards the cafeteria so they won’t lose a seat. The blond, worried about the cupcake pulled away from Craig and excused himself saying he left something behind and ran off.

When he got inside the classroom, he was surprised at what he saw.

Wendy, Bebe, and Red surrounds Craig’s seat with Bebe’s hand on the boy’s bag. The trio stared at Tweek nervously and the Bebe puts the bag down. “I can explain-”

“ _Gah_! What are you doing with Craig’s bag?” Tweek ran towards them and takes the bag clutching it close “What did you put in this? A bomb? Are you trying to kill him?!”

“No, no!” Wendy raised her hands attempting to calm him “I knew this was a bad idea but we’re not planning anything bad, I promise!”

“Yeah, we’re just curious at what Craig is gonna give you for Valentine’s!” Red explains, taking the bag from his by force “Aren’t you curious as to what he got for you? We do!”

“We we’re gonna check your bag, too afterwards if that makes you feel any better.” Bebe tells him, pointing at his bag at the bag of the room.

“ _Ack_! It doesn’t! Just give that back!”

“No way, not until we-” Red was stopped midway when someone else pulls the bag away from her. She turns around to see Craig glaring at her “Oh, hey Craig!”

“What are you guys doing?” Craig asked coldly. Tweek panics. He hopes it wouldn’t end in a fight. Not today - he can’t have Craig be in a bad mood as it’ll make the gift giving harder.

“We were just wondering what you got for Tweek this Valentine’s…” Bebe answered sheepishly.

Wendy grabs a hold of each of her friends’ hands and pulls them away “You don’t have to tell us though, we’re sorry about this!”

“But Wendy…!”

“No buts!”

The two boys watched as the girls left and closed the door. Craig places his bag back in his seat “It’s been a year and they;re still obsessed with the whole ‘yaoi’ thing.”

“Yeah.”

“I was wondering what was taking you so long.”

Tweek suddenly remembers what he was doing inside the classroom and ran towwards his own bag to grab Craig’s present. He pulls out a small box from inside and slowly and nervously handed it to the taller boy. “Happy Valentine’s!”

“Aww thanks Tweek!” Craig takes it and inspects the box “What’s in it?”

“Just open it!”

Craig does as he’s told and opens the box to see a delicious looking cupcake. He looks at Tweek and the blond gives him the signal to eat it. Tweek watched as Craig takes a bite and notices the other boy smile even slightly. “It’s good!” Craig says and continues to eat until he felt something. Tweek takes a step forward and watched as Craig pulls out from inside his mouth a small silver ring with blue star on top.

“I-I know you like space and stuff so I bought that for you! It’s not really that expensive but I-” Tweek stops when craig suddenly pulls him close for a hug.

“Thank you, babe. I love it.” Craig finishes the rest of the cupcake and cleans the ring with a handkerchief before putting it on his right ring finger. He inspects it happily before he turns to look at Tweek but this time with a sort of unhappy expression which made Tweek worry “Uh, about your present? I don’t have any. I’m sorry, Honey! I forgot today was Valentine’s!”

“Huh?”

“You _forgot?_!” someone shouts from behind the door and in comes an angry Bebe pushing it open “You don’t have a gift for your boyfriend on a special day like this?!”

“That’s terrible!” Wendy says, followed by Red behind her.

Red clicked her tongue “Really, Craig? See? This is why you fail at relationships!”

“It’s none of your business! Leave me alone!” Craig yells at the trio and turns to look at Tweek again “I promise I’ll get you something, okay?”

“It’s okay, Craig. You don’t have to worry about it.”

“But Tweek…” the girls looked at him worriedly. He just smiles back at them.

“It’s really okay, I don’t mind.” which is a lie. He does mind. He worked so hard for the present he gave Craig and was so excited for today. Craig didn’t even have to get him anything awesome. Even just a simple gift would do but now that he knows that Craig even forgot what today is, part of him is hurt. Is their relationship not that important to Craig? It was his first Valentine’s with a boyfriend, too.

He tried hard to pretend he didn’t mind the rest of the day while their friends are mocking Craig for his seeming inability to be sweet (with Clyde proudly saying he got flowers for the girls he liked) with Stan and his friends laughing at him for forgetting the occasion. He would find this funny normally but at that moment he just felt like his heart had been crushed.

* * *

 

Tweek silently rode the bus with the others. Craig invited him to stay at his house after class which he’s thinking of declining as he wasn’t in the mood but as they got to his friends’ block he silently walked out of the bus with them anyways.

“You okay, Tweek?” Craig asked him. He just gives the boy a nod and walked faster forward not wanting to meet the other boy’s gaze. Suddenly, Tweek hears Craig yelp making him turn around. There behind him he sees Craig kneeling on the ground with one leg and looking down in pain. Beside the boy are their friends surrounding him with Clyde’s hand on Craig’s back.

“You alright, dude?” Clyde asked

“I’m sorry, Craig. I did-didn’t mean to trip you with my cru-crutches.” Jummy said apologetically

Tweek hurriedly walked over to his boyfriend and bent down to check on Craig “Oh god, Craig are you okay? Do you need help? Should we go to a doctor-“

The blond’s eyes widened as Craig pulls out flowers – 3 red roses tied together with a blue ribbon - from behind him and presents it to him while still down on one knee. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Tweek.”

“H-huh?!” Tweek held onto the flowers Craig handed to him as they both got up at the same time. He watched as Token handed Craig a small flat box which Craig then handed forward to him “What… what’s this?”

“Uh, chocolates? You’re supposed to give stuff for Valentine’s Day.” Craig looks at him curiously, probably puzzled at his reaction “Chocolates are popular.”

“I know that! I just mean… earlier you said… your bag-“

“I lied. I knew the others in school are gonna bother us so I had the others hide my presents for you.” Craig explains pointing out his friends at the back who are happily waving at them “I also said I forgot so I could surprise you later when they’re not around.”

“Craig, before you for-forget!” Jimmy walks up to Craig and hands him the same notebook the latter handed him from earlier.

“Here, honey.” Craig says showing him the notebook “I Googled stuff about gifts cause I don’t know anything other than flowers and chocolates and stuff and I found out about scrapbooks and made you one. I finished it late so I had to hand it to Jimmy earlier. I’m glad no one realized.”

“Craig… I-“

“I hope you like them. Just open the scrapbook later when you’re alone. It’s kind of embarrassing.”

Tweek quickly shoved the presents in his bag before giving his boyfriend a tight hug which Craig returns “Happy Valentine’s Day, Craig! Thanks, I love them all… and I love you!”

“No problem, Babe. And-” Craig takes a deep breath and glances beside him to see their friends grinning widely at him. He then faces Tweek and gives him a light peck on the lips “I love you a lot, too.”

“Aww that’s so swee-“ Clyde’s comment was suddenly interrupted by excited shrieks and looking up the window of the Testaburger residence, they find Wendy and the other girls watching the scene below.

“Oh darn, I thought they’d be too busy to notice once they’re inside.” Token says as they watched the girls record Tweek and Craig’s exchange with phones in hand. No doubt this’ll spread on facebook later on.

Normally, this much attention would’ve been too much pressure but right now he doesn’t care. He’s hugging his boyfriend right now and everything feels perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Craig faking hurt to give Tweek a present is inspired by what my Dad did to surprise mom last year for her birthday although he only gave her a chocolate. >:3


End file.
